sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Matrix Games
}} Matrix Games is a publisher of computer games, specifically strategy games and wargames. They are based out of Epsom, Surrey (UK) with subsidiary offices in Arlington, Vermont, Milan, Italy and Edmonton, Alberta.http://www.mobygames.com/company/matrix-games-ltd Matrix Games/Slitherine also own and financially support the online game reviewing publication The Wargamer (www.wargamer.com). Their focus is primarily but not exclusively on war games and turn-based strategy. The product line-up also includes space sims (Starshatter: The Gathering Storm), sports management sims (Maximum-Football), and real-time strategy titles (Close Combat: Cross of Iron). Matrix Games publishes games from a variety of developers, including SSG, 2by3 Games, Panther Games, Koios Works, Destroyer Studios, Western-Civilization and AGEOD. Company history Matrix Games was founded by David Heath in 1999 in Staten Island, New York. As of January 2010, Matrix Games has published over 75+ titles. Matrix has in-house artists, programmers, and producers which all take active roles in projects of smaller wargame developers who lack the resources to hire full-time staff otherwise. In May 2010 Matrix Games and Slitherine announced a merger of the two companies making it the largest wargaming specialist publisher . Matrix Games pioneered the move into digital delivery, minimising costs to customers and providing them with an interactive environment. They have signed some of the best known developers in the strategy / Wargaming market from established wargames developers like Gary Grigsby, John Tiller, Mark Walker, Don Gilman, Norm Korger, Panther Games, and Strategic Studies Group to innovators as well as classic titles from TalonSoft, Boku Strategy Games and the Close Combat series. Matrix Games' involvement with the development of the products it publishes, they claim, is a key part of their philosophy, as stated on their website: The most important philosophy of our company is we love what we make. We’re gamers first and then we take our love of games and put them into our products. The result has been a tremendous success. Awards Awards won for Matrix Games products include: *PC Gamers Editors' Choice Award 93% for Korsun Pocket November 2003 *Computer Games Magazine - Top 10 of 2005 for Star Chamber *Computer Gaming World - Wargame of the Year for Korsun Pocket 2003 *Computer Gaming World - Wargame of the Year for Battles in Normandy 2004 *32nd Annual Origins Awards 2006 Vanguard Award for World At War *32nd Annual Origins Awards 2006 Lock n' Load Band of Heroes *Charles S. Roberts Award 2007 for Guns of August *Charles S. Roberts Award 2007 for Empires in Arms Complete product line-up * Across the Dnepr: Korsun Pocket Add-on * Across the Dnepr: Second Edition * Advanced Tactics: Gold * Armada 2526 * Armored Brigade * Banzai! : For Pacific Fighters * Battlefront * Battleground Europe - World War II Online * Battlegrounds: American Civil War * Battlegrounds: Napoleonic Wars * Battles in Italy * Battles In Normandy * Birth of America * Blitzkrieg: War in Europe 1939-1945 * Campaign Series: Matrix Edition * Campaigns On The Danube * Carriers at War * Case Blue : For IL-2 or Forgotten Battles * Chariots of War * Close Combat: Cross of Iron * Close Combat: Modern Tactics * Close Combat: Wacht am Rhein * Close Combat: The Longest Day * Combined Arms: World War II * Command Ops: Battles from the Bulge * ''Command: Modern Air / Naval Operations'' * Commander - Europe at War Gold * Conquest! Medieval Realms * Conquest of the Aegean * Crown of Glory: Emperor's Edition * Distant Worlds * Empire in Arms: The Napoleonic Wars of 1805–1815 * Field of Glory * Field of Glory - Rise of Rome * Field of Glory - Storm of Arrows * Flashpoint Germany * For Liberty! * Forge of Freedom: The American Civil War 1861-1865 * Gary Grigsby's Eagle Day to Bombing the Reich * Gary Grigsby's War in the East: The German-Soviet War 1941-1945 * Gary Grigsby's World At War * Gary Grigsby's World at War: A World Divided * Gates of Troy * Guns of August * Hannibal: Rome and Carthage in the Second Punic War designed by Forced March Gameshttp://wargamer.com/article/2940/hannibal-rome-and-carthage-designer's-notes * Harpoon 3 - Advanced Naval Warfare * Highway to the Reich * Hired Guns: The Jagged Edge * Horse and Musket: Volume 1 * Korsun Pocket * Legion Arena Gold * Lock 'n Load: Band of Heroes * Massive Assault * Maximum-Football * Norm Koger's The Operational Art of War III * Officers - The Matrix Edition * Operation Barbarossa - The Struggle for Russia * Pacific War: Matrix Edition * Panzer Command: Operation Winter Storm * Panzercorps: Wehrmacht * PureSim Baseball 2007 * Reach for the Stars * Scourge of War: GETTYSBURG * Smugglers IV - Doomsday * Spartan * Star Chamber: The Harbinger Saga * Starshatter: The Gathering Storm * Starships Unlimited - Divided Galaxies * Starships Unlimited v3 * Steel Panthers: World at War - Generals Edition * Storm over the Pacific * Supremacy: Four Paths To Power * The Last Days : For IL-2 Forgotten Battles * Tin Soldiers: Alexander the Great * Tin Soldiers: Julius Caesar * Titans of Steel: Warring Suns * UFO: Extraterrestrials * Uncommon Valor * War in Russia: Matrix Edition * War In The Pacific * War In The Pacific - Admiral's Edition * War Plan Orange: Dreadnoughts in the Pacific 1922 - 1930 * World in Flames * World War One - La Grande Guerra * World War One Gold * World War II: General Commander * World War 2: Time of Wrath In development * Combined Arms: World War II * Mark H. Walker's Lock 'n Load: Heroes of Stalingrad References External links *Official site *Matrix Games at MobyGames Category:Video game publishers Category:Video game companies of the United Kingdom Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Companies established in 2001 Category:Companies based in New York City